Alexandra Gavrikova
by LeelooE
Summary: Aliens have attacked earth. Humans didn't see it coming, but they quickly scramble military forces together to protect earth. They begin to recruit and train teenagers to fight aliens. One of them is a girl named Alexandra Gavrikova, and this is her story.


_ Russia_

Today has been another waist of time, I spent the whole day doing nothing but playing video games. No one was home like always. My uncle is probably spending the night at his office again. I went to the kitchen to make some dinner for myself. It was already evening. I could see the sun going down behind the tall apartment buildings in front of my window. It reflected beautifully, and made the sky look like honey. I made myself a sandwich, and went to the living room to watch some news. Lately people on the news just couldn't stop talking about some kind of meteorites surrounding earth. I was finishing my sandwich when Ira called me. I turned the TV off, and picked up the phone lazily.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Alex, I just wanted to ask if you going to come hang out with us tonight?" He said in a soft voice, I could tell he was sleeping the whole day. That's usually how we all rolled. Sleeping all day and then fooling around all night.  
"I don't know, I have nothing else to do. So, yeah. I guess."  
"Alright, well we'll meet you at the same place."  
"Okay Ira, I'll see you guys there."  
"Aha, bye."  
It is summer already, so I didn't have to worry about school or anything else. I got ready to go out at about 9pm. Me, Ira and the rest of our friends normally met on the fifth floor of an abandoned building across the street from our block of apartment buildings. I put on some clothes, and my usual jacket. I cleaned the apartment up a bit, so I wouldn't have to clean it when I come back. I locked the door behind me, as I left the apartment. I quickly went down the 9 flights of stairs. We lived on the fifth floor of our apartment building, and there is no elevator. I walked out of the apartment building and walked to the abandoned building across the street. I climbed up another 9 flights of stairs to the fifth floor of the abandoned building. I saw Ira sitting on what was meant to be the balcony floor. There was nothing to the balcony, but the concrete foundation of it. The rest of our friend aren't here yet, so I went over and sat beside Ira. I let my legs hang out on the side of the balcony.  
"Hey" I said.  
He looked at me and gave me a smile "Hey, you came."  
"Of coarse I came."  
"I thought you wouldn't come. Is your uncle at his office again?"  
"Yeah, he is still stuck in his office." There was a long silence after I said this, but it wasn't awkward. We just had nothing else to talk about. I looked at him and realized how much he changed in the past couple years. He is older then me by two years, but we have been friends since childhood. I still remember how we got in trouble when we were kids. But back then we were innocent, and so oblivious. Ira's hair grew longer. It was dirty blond, and his eyes became darker blue. He was more buffer now because of all those wrestling practices. I wanted to know if I changed, but I am me. And I really haven't noticed if I changed or not. Ira looked at me, and without me saying anything he knew what I was thinking. We have been close friends, so this was nothing new.  
"Your taller, smarter, and you are less happy" he said that, and then he turned back to look at the apartment buildings, and down the street. The way he looked away I could tell he was leaving something out that he wanted to say.  
"Your leaving something out." I said plainly. I wasn't surprised that he said I am less happy. Because I am not happy, my mom has been in rehab for the past year, and the year before that she was very abusive to me. If my mother won't be able to stop drinking, then she will most likely die from a liver disease.  
"Well, yeah I am. You're more older now, and you're more attractive." He said without any emotion at all. I could tell the way he said it was on purpose. When me and Ira said something without any emotion, it was a signal that we didn't want to talk about it. What he said really brought no emotion out of me. I was depressed, and thinking about how I look was my last worry.  
A couple minutes later Nikita and Sasha showed up. Ira got up to greet them, I just sat there. I said hello to them and that was it. Sash used to go to the same kindergarten as me, and Nikita lived in the apartment building next to mine. Ira, Nikita, and Sasha were talking about something while we waited for the other two guy to come. I silently sat on the balcony. It was already dark when Dima and Anton showed up. I got up and greeted them. We all talked for a while, and then we decided to go to the one of abandoned port buildings which were not that far away.  
On the way to the port Ira and Nikita got some bears, and I made them get me some cigarettes. They looked older, so it wasn't a problem getting things. Me, and Sasha turned 15 this past spring, and Dima, and Anton are 16. Ira and Nikita are the oldest of us they are 17. We cam to the abandoned port building that used to be a fish factory. The second story of the building was missing one of the walls facing the sea. We climbed to the second floor, and all sat looking at the sea. I lit up a cigarette and smoked while the guys were drinking their bear. The guys started talking about wrestling, and the competitions which Ira and Nikita are hoping to go to this upcoming winter. I just listened to them, and I occasionally asked questions.  
It was probably already 1 o'clock in the morning when we saw lights in the distance. At first we thought it was some kind of ship, but the ships don't come this close to the shore anymore. We all got creeped out for a moment. Then there were more lights that came. We all stood up to see the lights better, and then we realized that they were definitely not ship's lights. They had odd figure to them, and then we saw weird figures crawling on top of the odd lights. We decided not to stay around, so we quickly left, and when we were about to leave the building we saw something crawling out of the water. It was dark, so we only saw the outline. Once we saw that, we began to run home. None of us looked behind us. Sasha almost tripped, he was a bit drunk. And he never handled alcohol well. We ran for about 10 minutes, then we stopped close to our apartment buildings, and we looked at each other wide eyed.  
Sasha said while panting hard for air, "What the hell was that?"  
"Did you see the figure in the sea, that shit is fucking creepy as hell!" Nikita said, I could tell he was panicking a bit.  
Ira took control of the situation and said, "Okay, we aren't going to tell anybody. Maybe we are just very drunk. Okay, you guys hear me? This never happened. We are going to cut the tonight short, I guess." Everyone agreed and so we just all walked home. Me and Ira walked together because we live in the same apartment building. I was very weirder out because I wasn't even drinking, and I too saw the figures. I was about to walk into my corridor of apartment buildings when I noticed Ira is hesitating to go home. I was going to say bye to him, but then I realized that he didn't want to go home. His dad was abusive.  
I said, "Spend the night at my place, my uncle probably wont come home tomorrow either."  
He looked me in the eyes and said, "Thanks."  
We climbed the 9 flights of stairs, and got into my apartment. I offered him tea, and he declined. So we went to my room, and decided to go to bed. My bed was a queen size, so I let Ira sleep with me. We are friends, so I thought it would be fine. I had scars and cuts on my wrists, so I quickly took my jacket off, making sure Ira wouldn't see. And got into the bed. I slept on the side that faced the window, Ira slept on the other side of the bed. I was looking out the window, I couldn't go to bed because I was still shaken up. I listened as Ira turned around to face my back. He was taller, so he slept higher on the pillows.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked me.  
"What I can't not sleep? Anyways why aren't you sleeping?" I replied with irritation.  
"I asked you first" he said plainly.  
I turned around to face him and I said, "The lights and the figures, those were real. Because I wasn't drunk and I saw them too." I could see the outline of his face in the dark.  
He moved closer to me "It's fine we'll figure out what happened today, tomorrow. Now shut up and sleep. It's distracting me that you aren't sleeping" he said as he put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. It made me feel safer, so I didn't say anything else.


End file.
